fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
...i Nicol/Podwójne urodziny
700px|center|link=...i Nicol Mija 9 miesięcy od ostatnich wydarzeń. Nicol obchodzi osiemnaste urodziny. Tymczasem Stephanie doczekuje się rozwiązania. Bohaterowie *Nicole Strong *Buford Van Stomm *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Stephanie Winner *Clarie Winner *Gerald Winner *Amanda Winner *Klarisa Windy *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro (wspomniana) *Greta (wspomniana) Fabuła Minęło 9 miesięcy od ostatnich wydarzeń. Dziś miały miejsce urodziny Nicol. Buford wbiegł do ogródka Fineasza i Ferba jak szalony. - Fineasz, Ferb, szybko! Nicol będzie tu za godzinę! Musicie mi pomóc! - Ale w czym? - spytał Fineasz. - Ona ma dziś urodziny! Osiemnaste! Chcę, żeby były niezapomniane! - No dobra, ale co mamy zrobić? - Zbudujcie rakietę kosmiczną! - powiedział rzucając im jakąś folię. - I macie to! To jej kombinezon! Zróbcie kilka takich, żebyśmy mogli wygodnie poruszać się w kosmosie, błagam! - Dobra, dobra. W sumie dawno nic nie robiliśmy. - powiedział Fineasz, a po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się charakterystyczny uśmieszek. - Hej, Ferb? Wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Fineasz i Ferb zdążyli na czas. Teraz cała czwórka była już w kosmosie. Buford poprosił by nie montować okien w rakiecie. Chciał zrobić Nicol niespodziankę. - Dokąd lecimy? - spytała dziewczyna po raz enty. - Już zaraz się dowiesz. - powiedział Ferb, wychodząc z pokoju pilota. - Właśnie lądujemy. Nicol wybiegła ze statku jak tylko wylądowali. A kiedy już postawiła nogi na ziemi/skale, stanęła jak wyryta. Byli na niezamieszkanej planecie. A właściwie księżycu. Gdyż jak tylko zadarła głowę do góry, zobaczyła ogromną planetę gazową - Jowisza. - Gdzie my jesteśmy spytała? - To księżyc na którym się urodziłaś, Callisto. - odpowiedział Buford. - Po co mnie tu zabrałeś? - Pomyślałem... To twoje osiemnaste urodziny. Jesteś już dorosła. Pomyślałem, że miło co będzie jak przypomnisz sobie swoje dzieciństwo. - Jakie dzieciństwo? - odparła odwracając się do niego. W tej chwili Buford nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. - Ja nic nie pamiętam. Z wyjątkiem tego jak zrzuciłam swojego brata z balkonu. - O Boże... - wyszeptał Buford. - O Boże! Nicol, wybacz brak taktu, ja myślałem, że ta niespodzianka ci się spodoba! Nie pomyślałem... Zapomniałem, że... Zabierajmy się stąd! - wykrzyczał, nieskładnie dobierając słowa. Złapał ją za rękę, chcąc ją zabrać z powrotem do rakiety. Fineasz i Ferb nie zwracali na nich uwagi. Byli zajęci innymi sprawami. Chyba chcieli wydobyć jakiś kryształ z podłoża Callisto. - Nie, czekaj! - powiedziała Nicol. - Pamiętam jeszcze coś. Miałam problemy z zasypianiem... Tak... Przerażały mnie różne zasłyszane opowieści o tym co się dzieje w Centrum Układu Słonecznego. Oczywiście jak sama znalazłam się na Merkurym, mój problem minął, zwalczyłam bezsenność. Ale zanim to nastąpiło, mieszkałam tutaj. I jak nie mogłam zasnąć, wchodziłam na dach naszego domu. A był on płaski jak dach wieżowca. I patrzyłam na Jowisza. Jego potęga mnie uspokajała. To największa planeta w Układzie Słonecznym. Marzyłam by być tak potężna jak on i nie bać się niczego. - powiedziała Nicol. Buford spojrzał na nią. Uśmiechała się. Uśmiechała się, a na jej policzkach spływały łzy. Takiej miny Buford u niej jeszcze nigdy nie widział. Uśmiechała się do swoich wspomnień. - Dziękuję, że mnie tu zabrałeś. - powiedziała. Stephanie, z ogromnym brzuchem, właśnie wstała. Miała dość oglądania telewizora. Musiała iść do łazienki. Ale właśnie poczuła, że coś spływa jej po nogach. Czyżby przestała kontrolować swoje potrzeby? Nagle złapał ją skurcz. Steph poczuła się jakby ktoś rozrywał ją od środka. Zaczęła wrzeszczeć wniebogłosy. Jej matka, zaalarmowana krzykiem, natychmiast wbiegła do pokoju. - O Boże to wody płodowe! - kobieta podbiegła do Stephanie, przytrzymała ją i wrzasnęła, tak jak tylko ona i jej córka wrzeszczeć potrafią: - Geraldzie, Geraldzie, choć tu natychmiast! Ona rodzi! - Już biegnę, Amando, już biegnę! - odkrzyknął ojciec Stephanie. Państwo Winner natychmiast zabrali córkę do samochodu i ruszyli w stronę szpitala. Czwórka wróciła na Ziemię. Nicol z uśmiechem na twarzy wyszła z rakiety. - Nicol, tu masz coś na pamiątkę. - powiedział Fineasz podając jej zielony naszyjnik z klejnotem z Callisto. - Dziękuję. To najlepsze urodziny w moim życiu. Lepsze nawet od tych trzynastych. - powiedziała do chłopaków, po czym podała Bufordowi naszyjnik i podniosła swoje włosy. - A co się stało w trzynaste urodziny? - spytał Buford zapinając jej naszyjnik. - Aaa... Nieważne. - odparła. Kiedyś mu o tym opowiadała. Może lepiej, że on tego nie pamięta. Do Ferba właśnie zadzwonił telefon. - To Klarisa. - powiedział zaskoczony. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą za często. - Halo? - powiedział jak odebrał. - Co?! - wykrzyczał jak tylko Klarisa coś powiedziała. - Zaraz tam będę! - powiedział i rozłączył się. - Co się stało? - spytał Fineasz. - Stephanie urodziła. - I co ci do tego? - powiedziała Nicol. Ferb zarumienił się słysząc te słowa. - Niby nic. Ale odwiedzę ją, bo to moja przyjaciółka. - powiedział i pobiegł do swojego samochodu. - Ona mu się podoba. - powiedział Fineasz do Nicoli i Buforda. - Ale on się za późno zaczął starać o jej serce. Zakochał się w niej jak ona odkochała się w nim. A szkoda. Zawsze kibicowałem Steph. Lubię ją bardziej od Grety. Znaczy, Gretę też lubię... Ale ona jest taka cicha. A Steph jest energiczna, fajniejsza. Zawsze ze Steph lepiej mi się rozmawiało niż z Gretą. Niby Greta to dziewczyna mojego brata, ale ciężko mi się z nią dogadać. - A może tobie Steph też się podoba? - spytała Nicol. - Żartujesz... - powiedział Fineasz i nagle posmutniał. - Niestety poza Izabelą świata nie widzę... Ferb wszedł z kwiatami do sali, którą wskazała mu pielęgniarka. - Hej Steph. - powiedział. - Hej. - odparła. - Po co te kwiaty? Nie jesteś ojcem. - Ale zawsze warto uczcić nowe życie, prawda? - powiedział i zbliżył się do małego łóżeczka, w którym spało dziecko Steph. Kiedy je zobaczył, zaniemówił. Nie tego się spodziewał. Dziecko było czarne. Linki *blog *dA